Curses and Marriages
by FayeMia
Summary: She could almost taste the blood, the metallic taste tingling on the tip of her tongue. It was his... A Klayley: Klaus suggests a way of breaking the crescent curse and Hayley offers another delightful way. I don't own any of the characters.
1. A reason to stay

**A/N: This is a one-shot about Klayley. Klaus suggests a way of breaking the crescent curse and Hayley offers another delightful way.**

* * *

She could almost taste the blood, the metallic taste tingling on the tip of her tongue. It was his. She had drank enough of his blood to know it.

He had bitten his lips, teeth scraping against the delicate flesh of his lips hard, just not very hard; yet hard enough to bring blood to the thinnest layer of his skin. The metallic taste making her dizzy.

She could almost feel the frustration he was feeling, in little waves, as his fingers clenched around the hem her shirt, tips digging into her ribs restlessly. She clings to his shoulder as he pushes her against the wall gently, returning his kiss with equal fervor. His fingers tangle up in her hair, making a mess while hers impatiently try to take off his T-shirt.

Her fingers hover over his skin as she finally gets rid of his Henley; lightly touching the new, still pink skin just above his heart. That's when it hits her, the smell of blood. Blood that didn't belong to him. Blood that he seemed to have shed before making his way home.

'Klaus.' She whispers his name as he marks her neck. He still doesn't stop, palm pressing against her lower back, pushing her into him. 'Klaus.' She says a little loudly, taking his hand into hers and stopping him.

He looks up, eyes almost closed preventing her from looking into them while his fingers fight to free themselves from hers grip. 'Klaus.' She whispers his name, like a chant, hoping to get him to look up at her. It only brings a half smile on the devilish face of his; so she frees his hand, bringing her fingers up to his chin and forcing him to look at her.

He looks up, forcing a steely look on his face. 'What is it? What happened out there?' The she-wolf asks. He simply buries his face in her neck again. Lips pressing against her flesh in hot little kisses. She moans before realizing that it was all a distraction and pulls his head up by his hair. He winces at the slight pain, looking at her accusingly.

She loosens her hold just a little, looking straight in his eyes. 'What is the matter, Klaus? And who the hell did you kill? Please don't tell me that you were attacked on your way here.' She says, hoping that she would hear an answer that she wanted to hear.

'Just something that I took care of. I assure you, it won't trouble us again. Ever. Can we return back to what we were doing earlier before you so rudely decided to play the inquisitive cop?' He shoots back, with a hint of sarcasm; something that he used when trying to hide something important. Especially from her. She glares at him, managing to bring a little smile on his face. He has always loved it when she went all hybrid on him. Letting out a sigh; he knows that she is still waiting for an answer, so he says 'It was nothing, love.'

Of course she isn't convinced. After all she was a human- not quite human - living lie detector, usually wherever it mattered; she likes to think. 'Somethings the matter, you idiot. Now tell me before I decide that you are sleeping on the ground, or any place of your liking except for our bed.' She slaps his shoulder, he doesn't budge but her sentence effectively wipes that silly grin off his face. 'It was just some rude neighbors, love. Really.' He says, hoping that she wouldn't really kick him out. She had done that earlier once. Needless to say, it had been much worse than he had imagined it would be. He winced at the memory of pacing the corridor that night.

Hayley smiles widely, as his face falls, knowing exactly what was going on in that quick little mind of his. 'Recalled the past, have we?' She asks coyly; eliciting a growl from Klaus before his lips attack her in a ruthless way. 'Don't tease me, love.' He says, against her ear, nipping lightly.

'The truth, Klaus. Just plain ol' truth. It would be better if you do the same.' She looks at him, sternly. 'Allright. You are so persistent, little wolf. You never back down, do you?' He asks, taking her hand and leading her to the bed. 'You better sit down for this one.' He says slowly. 'Klaus, now you are scaring me. What is it? It is that bad? Are you hurt somewhere? Is it about Hope? Klaus?!' Hayley screams, when he doesn't say anything for a long time and just stares at her, with eyes filled with an emotion that she doesn't really want to know. Her nails dig into his arm, with no effect on him.

'Fine. Fine. I'm telling you. Its not about Hope. She is perfectly safe. Yes, I was attacked by some stupid witch and her vampire lover; Marcel seems to be missing some of his minions. And no, I'm not hurt. Now, what I'm about to say; if you look at it my way it is bad. For you, you are going to be ecstatic and quite possibly would jump like a bloody kangaroo. Please refrain from doing that though, because I don't want Elijah's eyes on me again, as we get a new bed.' He says, in one breath; not that he needed the air. She stares at him incredulously, wondering what this was all about.

'Klaus!' She again yells when he doesn't continue for a long time. 'I've been trying to read a journal.' He speaks slowly, without looking up. 'Oh don't be modest Klaus. The entire world knows that you can read!' She laughs and he can't take his eyes off her, listening to the melodic sound. She notices him staring and shuts up abruptly, reminding him of their current situation. 'Allright. What journal?' She asks, silently.

'Ansel's journal.' He replies and she can't quite remember who it is until she sees his face. Ansel. His biological father.

'Ok. Yeah. So?'

'I found a way to break the Crescent Curse. I'm not sure. Even he wasn't sure if it would work but... You could try it.' The words seem forced from his lips and her heart starts doing somersaults on hearing them.

'Go on. What is it?' She asks again, when doesn't seem to continue. 'You are from a royal blood line, the Labonairs. And you don't turn on full moons, love. That is of course because of your hybrid status. But if you were to marry another, from a royal line, then that could allow you to share your powers with your pack.' He says without looking at her, fingers tracing shapes on her hand.

'I'm sorry. What?'

'Exactly what you heard, love. You get married to someone from a noble family and your pack is free. More powerful, to be specific.' He says agitatedly.

'Noble... Someone from a noble line... Jackson.' She whispers the last part, slowly.

'Got there, did you? You were always quick, love.' He says looking anywhere but at her.

'But... Marrying Jackson? Klaus... How? Are you sure?' She again whispers, finally wrapping her head around his theory. 'I did mention that I was not sure, didn't I? Why must you persist on asking these tiresome questions?' His voice gets louder with each word. She doesn't understand why but thinks that its Klaus being Klaus. So she too raises her voice.

'Its a matter of my life, you narcissistic idiot. Getting married is not high on my list. At least not this way! And here you are being an arse, as usual. What the hell is the matter with you?'

'I didn't mean it that way, love. I'm just tired, I guess.' He pauses a little as he pulls her towards himself and she settles herself on his lap, 'but that was no excuse to snap at you. So when should I alert Rebekah to your impending nuptials?' He continues against her neck and her moan turns to a yelp at his words.

'I did not say that I was marrying Jackson, Klaus! I don't even know the guy properly! I met him like like 5 months ago!' She screams, indignantly.

'So you want him to court you first? He'll love that. He has been looking at you like a lost puppy who has found his home since the whole marriage thing popped up. When you met the crescents, that is.' Klaus says, lips against her ear.

'No. I don't want to get married, Klaus. Not like this. And certainly not to someone who I barely know. And what if we get married and it doesn't work, huh? What do I do then? Move back here? Get a divorce? Annulment? It would be too messy.' She says, fingers playing with one of the necklaces around his neck.

'What if we get married? If it doesn't work, it would be a hell lot easier to separate! Not to mention our current situation would make it perfectly understandable.' Her words jolt him, his fingers clasping her wrist.

'What are you suggesting, Hayley?' He takes her name and she looks at him. It is one of the very few times that he takes her name and not some nickname that he has given her.

'Oh come on Klaus. We both know that you are as much Royalty as I am. I know enough of Ansel's history to know that. He was one of the first descendants of werewolves. That makes you Royal.' She says, tracing her fingers along his cheek.

'I'm a hybrid.' He counters, trying to ignore the way her fingers feel on his skin.

'You are part wolf.' She smiles, as he averts his eyes.

'I'm a Mikaelson.'

'Aren't I, one?'

'Mikaelsons never get married!'

'You are never one to follow tradition, are you?'

'I'm a monster.' He whispers, suddenly burying his face in her neck.

She freezes for a minute before threading her fingers through his hair. 'That's not true, Klaus. You are many things. A killer. A bastard. Sometimes a bitch. But you never were a monster.'

He looks up, entangling his fingers in hers and studies her face. 'Well this is a first.' He says, a small smile playing on his lips.

'What is?' She asks, playing with his hair.

'Proposal. In 1000 years, I've never been proposed.' His smile widens as this, teeth flashing while she laughs.

'Never?' Hayley asks unbelievably. And he confirms it, 'Never.'

'Then I guess I should've gotten some flowers, a ring, maybe a...' His sentence is cut off as he pulls her in a searing, toe curling kiss which makes her heart accelerate. He hurriedly tries to take her shirt off, never breaking contact with her lips, while she fumbles to assist him.

'So is that a yes?' She asks him when he finally growls and breaks the kiss to get rid of her shirt.

He kisses her this time, after looking her in the eyes for a moment. Softly, just enough for her to know that it was a kiss and yet not enough.

'I'll take that as a yes.' She says against his lips pushing him on the bed and straddling him while he smiles widely.

* * *

 **This is something I wrote to calm my Klayley mind when Phoebe said that she hopes it would be Klaus who breaks her curse. Not the first time though. Do tell me whether you like it. Feedback is much appreciated.**


	2. All those that we lose

A/N: Sorry. There was a good response so I just thought that I will continue. The chapter got too big so I decided to post it in two parts. If you like it, then do say so. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow.

 **2: All those that we lose**

"So how do we do this? Any new ideas?" Hayley asks as he walks around the room while she is camped on the bed. It was one of her favorite places. Not that her own bed wasn't good, it had the same mattress and sheets – Klaus had seen to it that the mother of his daughter was as comfortable as possible yet there was something about his room and bed that always made her feel better. Even when pregnant, she liked to come in there and lie on it, when he wasn't home. It gave her a sense of security and warmth, something that no place ever did. It could have been because he was the most powerful creature on the planet but she could never be sure on the reason.

His pacing stops at her words. They are the first words she has spoken since she had grabbed his laptop and one of the many credit cards that he owned. He had sat there, behind her as she surfed the internet for things that he didn't even understand. For all that was worth, he really couldn't understand why she would want to buy clothes and things that she already had. He had brought Hayley clothes and everything that she would need for lifetime the moment she had stepped foot in the plantation house. The same went for the compound. He knew that she was under the impression that it was Elijah but it had been him and he had been too modest to let her know that he was the one. But looking at her face all lighting up as she ordered things made him rethink his decision of taking the offensive device away from her and pinning her to the bed; doing exactly what went around in his mind as she sat there in his shirt, sheet wrapped around her waist. It reminded him that she had probably never done it, being always on the move with the pack that she was with. And then Katherine. Then again being pregnant with his child. So he let her do shopping to her heart's content while he paced around thinking of a way her suggestion would work. If it would work. If not, then he would have to her go and he wasn't sure he could do that. The other problem was Kol.

His head started hurting while anger bubbled up inside him as his thoughts drifted to Kol. His mother had won yet again when Kol had breathed his last in Rebekah's arms. They had just started mending their damaged relation and it had all been snatched away cruelly. What hurt the most was the helplessness. He was the Hybrid, the most feared vampire, the most powerful creature to have walked on the planet. And yet all he could do was watch as his little brother suffered and eventually ended up dead, again. Rebekah had promised him that she would find a way to bring him back; and silently he had made the same promise. And he was sure that Elijah had done the same. The only thing that remained was finding the right way to make sure that they kept their promise. They had been unable to do so. Even torturing Finn had been a dead end. Davina was searching in her own way. It had been a month and yet all they could find were dead ends. More and more dead ends. He had even taken a trip to Mystic Falls to see if the Bennett witch had something, Klaus was sure that she would help or at least try to as she had a thing for Kol, but that too proved futile. Bonnie had said there was no way, not from this. He would have tracked down Esther and tortured her to find out a way if he had an inkling of her location.

The marriage thing had flown out of his head the moment he had learned of Kol's condition. He, Elijah and Rebekah had rushed to the damned cemetery as fast as they could. He hadn't even informed Hayley. A small smile works its way on his face as he thought of it.

*All three of them had rushed over to the place as fast as they could. Klaus had carried Rebekah as he was sure that they could run a lot faster than any car in existence. Kol was in a tomb, coughing and making small talk with Davina while tears streaked her face. A hard look had come on her face when she had seen Klaus but before she could do anything Rebekah had pulled Kol towards herself, engulfing him in a hug hard enough to make even Klaus wince.

'Rebekah. Please do let him breathe. He is already under much duress.' Elijah had gently chided her in a shaken voice. Klaus had been too upset to even say something as Rebekah murmured things in Kol's ears.

'We just got you back Kol. I'm not losing you again!' She said, finally letting him go and making no effort to wipe her tears.

'Come on Bekah. Its not that bad. At least I won't be on fire this-' his sentence was cut off with a very violent string of coughs. Rebekah helped him to the ground as Klaus and Elijah moved forward to take place beside them. Davina chose to stay where she was. After a bit of water and lots of gasping, Kol finally felt better enough to sit up on his own; without leaning on Rebekah.

'Brother. Nik. I'm sorry. I just... I don't want to... I don't want to die. Not now, when we have finally started to be family again. I-,' He looked up at Klaus and Elijah his eyes portraying an emotion neither of the Originals had ever seen in his eyes before. 'But I know that I will. And this time I don't think I'm coming back. There will be no Esther to use me for her evil plans, resurrecting me. 'Lijah, do keep Nik in check. Or I'm gonna curse your suited arse from wherever I'm going. ' He ended up coughing again, this time even more violently before continuing, 'and Nik, give my love to my niece and Hayley. I'd appreciate if you would tell Hope about me. Just the little nice things. Bekah, don't you forget to tell my niece how handsome I was and that is probably where she gets her good looks from.' Everyone smiled at this, it was just so Kol like thing to say. Even on his deathbed. His little rant was interrupted by a loud voice 'Why don't you tell that to her yourself?' Klaus and Kol froze while Rebekah, Elijah and Davina looked at Hayley confusingly. 'You stupid idiot. How could you not tell me about this? I cannot believe that you left me out!' Her high pitched voice hurt Kol's already sensitive ears as she screamed at Klaus. 'Slow down, love. I just didn't think you would want to come and Hope can't see Kol like that!'

Kol was amazed to hear Nik's tone, apology underlining it. 'He is family Klaus! And family sticks together, no matter what. Anyway, Hope needs to see her uncle. She has seen much worse than a sick person. Being the daughter of two hybrids does that. Hello Kol' she replied while turning suddenly to Kol and handing him Hope, who settled in his arms quite comfortably.

'Hello, darling. And hello to you too, Princess. I see that you are doing quite well, baby girl. You are so small and so precious.' He smiled as he played with her fingers and in return she giggled as I'd understanding what he was saying. 'You remember me? I'm your uncle Kol. I'm the handsome and charming one. I want you to keep that in mind and repeat my words to Nik someday, darling. I would have loved to teach you about magic but I'm sorry, I just have to go. Remember that I love you. You might not know me very well but I have known you since you were cooped up in your mother. No offence, wolf mamma, but I just had to keep an eye on you.' He looked up at Hayley as he felt energy leaving his body faster than ever before. 'None taken' Hayley replied from her spot beside Klaus. 'Take care Hayley. Don't let him spiral down.' He whispered, turning his face towards Rebekah, still having a protective arm around Hope. 'Sister-' His voice trailed off as he locked eyes with her and his head landed on her lap, Hope on his chest now asleep. Elijah gently took Hope and handed her to Davina as Kol struggled to breath, clutching at his throat. Rebekah spoke up sharply, fingers threading Kol's hair 'Sshhh Kol. I promise you will find a way to bring you back. No matter what it takes. I won't leave this body until I find a way to bring you back.' One of his hands had found its way to Hayley's and was gripping her fingers as tight as he could. Klaus had looked on at him as tears threatened to fall from his eyes and they did when Kol said 'All I ever wanted was for you all to care about me.' Kol had closed his eyes, his heart stopping, body limp in Rebekah's arms.

A moment later, their latest and oldest sibling had decided to make an appearance with a bang. It seemed as if some witch and Josh had tried to stop her from entering the tomb. Klaus had never trusted her, yet when she bent down beside Kol he could see his own pain reflected in here eyes. No one acknowledged her, not even Klaus whose eyes were fixed on Kol while Rebekah hunched over him, body shaking with sobs.

Just as Freya reached out to touch Rebekah, Hayley had spoken up 'Freya? The only Mikaelson witch.' Freya had retracted her hand to look at her. 'Yes. And before you ask how I came here, I know when one of you are-' she didn't finish the sentence, instead choosing to reach out to Rebekah. 'Rebekah. Look at me. I promise, I will find a way to bring him back, Sister. I will not come back until I find a way. And hello brothers. Hayley.' With that she was gone. Elijah had looked up when she had addressed them, but she was gone.

They placed Kol's body in Kol's coffin. Klaus, knowing how much Kol hated to be in there had chuckled. Smile quickly wiping itself as his eyes landed on his ashes. This was the second time he had failed his brother and lost him to something he was powerless over. The mood around the house had been quite melancholy after that.*

A month later, Klaus was still grieving. Freya wasn't back. Rebekah had met dead ends everywhere. She had cried and Elijah had comforted her. These days she had taken a permanent refuge in her room with their mother's grimoire and all the other ones that Klaus could lay his hands on.

Even Hayley felt Kol's absence. He wasn't there for most of the time, yet he was someone that you instantly take a liking to, if he decides to be charming. She had been astonished to see how similar Klaus and Kol were. No wonder his death had hit him so hard. Klaus had taken to terrorizing witches of the town and when not doing that, burning holes in the expensive carpets of the compounds by pacing.

That was exactly what he was doing when a loud bang interrupted the rhythm of Hayley's click-click and his pacing. He stopped dead in his tracks before rushing down as sounds of his vampire minions in pain was heard. Hayley decided to take a moment before going down as a loud 'Sister. That's enough.' In Elijah's voice was heard. Wondering what Rebekah had done, she walked down one step at a time after checking on Hope. Her heart instantly sped as she saw that it wasn't Rebekah creating the commotion as she took in Klaus' henchmen lying around the compound; necks snapped while Klaus and Elijah stood side by side facing the long lost eldest Mikaelson sibling and another one whose face she couldn't quite remember.

Freya seemed to have traveled a lot, she could tell by the dirt on her clothes and bloodshot eyes. The other woman looked better. Her assessment of their guests was stopped as Freya spoke, 'They forced my hand when they attacked us, Elijah. Where is Rebekah? I need all of you here.'

* * *

 **A/N: Part two will be posted tomorrow probably, depending on whether you want to read it. I just missed Kol and thought it would be nice if he came. Also, Hayley and Kol never had a nice scene together. I think they would have liked each other. Do leave a review if you like it. Thank you to everyone who posted a review. It encourages a lot.**


	3. the love that comes back

**A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful feedback. I'm posting this chapter. It's very long so I wanted to cut it in 2 parts. But you have waited so long so I decided against it. I'm thinking of writing a last chapter of the Klayley wedding but I need some ideas. Do give some! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It means a lot.**

* * *

'Why? You don't really expect us to believe a word of what you will be saying, do you?' As expected Klaus was the first one to bark.

'Niklaus, be polite. Freya, what is it that you to talk about? And just so you know, Rebekah is upstairs, though judging by the sounds she will be with us shortly. Would you like to have a seat? In the meantime do tell us about your friend.' Ever the diplomat, Elijah spoke up, pushing Klaus behind him.

'Its about Kol.' She spoke quietly, slithering down the floor making Elijah rush to hold her.

'Are you okay?' 'What about Kol?' Both Elijah and Klaus spoke at the same time as Hayley rolled her eyes at the insensitive question of Klaus. It was clear that Freya was not well. The girl who was with her spoke this time to Elijah, 'she has not eaten nor has she slept. I'm Arya Abbott, head of the Abbot coven. Freya contacted me. We have found a way to bring Kol back. Can we get her somewhere comfortable?' She asked, introducing herself. The words were barely out before Elijah had placed her on the couch in the living room and was getting a glass of juice with an apple for Freya. The rest of them had no choice but to follow him and stand around the room in various different spots. Klaus still looked as if he would rip out her throat any moment and Elijah made her drink the juice forcefully. The tension was eased when Rebekah entered the room with Hope on her hip. 'Nik? Hayley? What-?' Her question died on her lips as she took in the situation.

With the juice drained from the glass, a now better looking Freya sat up with Elijah's help. 'I'm sorry. I just had to go very, very far for this. But I know the way to bring Kol back. All we need-' 'Is for you to leave.' Klaus finished her sentence, making everyone to turn towards him and glare. 'Don't look at me. We don't need her. I don't trust her. We don't need any more dead siblings. But I'll make an exception for Finn, though. That little witchy mother's bitch will die a horrible death, I assure you.' His lips turned to an evil smirk as he thought of all the ways he could torture Finn.

'Oh do shut up Nik. We don't need to hear any of your diabolical plans. I've had a millennia of the and anyway I trust Freya. She is the one who saved me when that idiot Kol locked me up. Don't forget that.' She turned to Freya before continuing, 'So you were saying?'

Freya smiled at her before taking a bite of the apple offered by Elijah and continuing,' I was saying that I've found a way to bring Kol back before Niklaus so rudely interrupted me.'

'Oh don't push your luck, love. I could just snap your neck for calling me rude.' Klaus stated, his eyes flashing golden.

His comment was met with variations of "Nik!" "Niklaus!" "Klaus". He raised his hands up as if giving in, still looking warily at Freya.

'Do continue, Sister.'

'Yes. We will need three powerful witches to bring Kol back, I have the spell.'

'That won't be an issue. When do you need them?' Elijah said, a small smile on his lips.

'Yes I know that won't be an issue. The issue is, that these witches have to be from three different bloodlines. And powerful ones at that. Now, we have Davina Claire and me, a Mikaelson. The last-'

Again Klaus decided that he would like to give a suggestion 'I could get a Bennett witch. Hmm... Maybe we could get a Salvatore chained up. She will help then.' He murmured. 'Niklaus, don't.' Elijah stated quietly before he could think more.

'So, I found Arya. Arya Abbot is from a very powerful line of witches, not from here. Her family owes Kol.' Freya said.

'Owes Kol? I don't understand?' Elijah asked.

'Yes. I don't think any person on this damned planet owes Kol anything! He was all Nik!' Rebekah added.

'Please. Kol saved the Abbott line from perishing. It was long way back, but he saved my mothers ancestor from a fire. She was pregnant with the only heir of our line. The rest of them had already died. So we, the Abbotts owe him a huge favor.' Arya supplied more information.

'And you are sure that the fire was not because of Kol?' A new voice said, Marcel now entering the room coming to stop beside Hayley.

'It was the werewolves. They wouldn't let us go when we couldn't help them with their curse. But that doesn't matter. We are here for Kol.'

'So you can do this, really? Without harming yourself?' Elijah asked Freya. She looked up at his concern filled voice and nodded, 'yes. I have enough power. With the other two witches it will be more than enough. Even if I don't, It will have to do. I will bring Kol back.'

'Klaus, are you really doing this? Trusting her? Not that I'm a big fan of Kol's but still she could take away once chance that you have of getting your brother back. This is the same sister who has been with your crazy aunt for God's sake!' Marcel asked.

'Marcellus, you either assist in some way or get out of here.' Elijah said looking at his brother's adopted son sternly.

'Yeah right. Because I'm not "blood", huh? He said, air quoting the word blood.

Before Elijah could answer, Klaus laughed making everyone in the room turn towards him. 'Oh don't stop on my account. Please do continue.' He said, a smirk playing on his lips as he took in his brother and Marcel's faces.

Just as Elijah started to answer Arya interrupted, 'Please keep this for later. It will be dark soon and as it is a full moon night, we need to do this tonight or a month later.'

'Tonight. It has to happen tonight. I can't wait another month. What else is needed?' Rebekah said impatiently, glaring at her brothers.

'the blood of all the Mikaelsons. Those that are still breathing.' Freya said.

'Us three and you. That's quite easy. What else?' Rebekah answered.

'and Hope's blood. She is a Mikaelson too.' Arya added.

Hayley and Klaus looked at each other at her words while Rebekah and Elijah looked at them. Hayley nodded, prompting Klaus to say 'Yes. But we demand to be present when this goes down. What else do you need?'

'Blood of a werewolf, neither dead nor alive. Blood of a vampire. Blood of a witch, excluding us three.' Freya continued.

'Werewolf, neither dead nor alive? What the hell is that?' Marcel asked confusion on his face.

'Me. And the vampire will be you. Which witch are we kidnapping?' Hayley said.

'Let's get a Bennet! It will be fun! It's been a long time since we last tortured Damon. It could be a present for Kol!' Klaus said excitedly.

'Klaus, is there any other reason why you want to get the Bennett witch? Anything revolving around a particular blonde?' Hayley asked, making Rebekah smirk while Klaus looked anywhere but at Hayley.

'Any witch will have to do. Even Hope. Also we need someone from Kol's sire line.' Freya stated.

'Kol's sire line? Yeah good luck finding someone from that!' Marcel laughed.

'Sister, his line is extinct. They died with him.' Elijah said, helping Freya to her feet.

'Yes, I know. So Hope will be used. She is from his bloodline. They share the blood, even if she is not his daughter.' This time Freya looked at Klaus.

'Really? Are we draining the only niece that I have of blood?' Rebekah said at the said time Hayley said 'Again Hope?'

'A drop will suffice. Relax, Niklaus, Hayley.' Freya said prompting Klaus to look at Hayley who just nodded.

'Also, I need his ashes. And one more thing. We can't bring him back in his original body. He is an Original and that would take too much power. Even with three of us and the full moon, it is very risky. I would've done it if there was a way to assure that Arya and Davina would be safe. I cannot risk them. Later, we can figure out a way to get him in his original body if he wants.' Freya said, looking at Rebekah.

'That will have to do for now. We will worry about that once he is back.' Elijah said picking up a knife and glasses from the dining table. 'Sisters and Brother, please?' he

Said handing the glass to them for blood. 'No, not yet Elijah. Wait for some time. In the meanwhile, Marcel could you get Davina? She has to be informed of this as she will play a vital role in getting our brother back.' Freya said making Marcel leave.

* * *

An hour later, he was back with Davina who seemed quite happy. Hayley had just put Hope to sleep while the witches stood talking quietly in a corner. Klaus and Elijah were drinking quietly in a corner so she decided to put Hope in her room before the chaos starts.

'Are you sure, little wolf?' she was startled as Klaus came up behind her as she placed Hope in the middle of her bed.

'Klaus! You startled me!' she said, a hand against her heart. He could hear her heart beat quickening for a moment before settling down to its normal pace. 'Well, you are not a very good hybrid if you let people sneak up on you.' He smiled twirling the contents of the glass.

'Yeah yeah, shut up. What were you asking?' she asked sheepishly.

'I asked, are you sure about this? About doing this? Do you trust her?' he asked.

'Yes. To be fair Klaus, when you were pacing this afternoon I wanted to tell you something. But then Freya happened.' She replied, placing pillows around Hope.

'What were you going to tell me?' his mind conjuring up the worst scenario he could imagine which ranged from Hayley getting out of their impending marriage to taking Hope and leaving before marrying Jackson.

'That we won't get married.' His heart stopped, anger and hurt bubbling up at the rejection but she continued, 'At least not until Kol is back. It doesn't feel right to get married without him. He saved Hope and he is your family. I mean-' her sentence was cut off as Klaus pinned her on the wall against the door, lips pressed against hers. His kisses always managed to make her dizzy, left her wanting more. Only he held the power of making her lightheaded. She could feel the urgency as his lips moved against hers in a way she was sure would leave bruises. Her hands were trapped above her head in his vice grip effectively pinning her in place, just where he wanted.

She moaned as his teeth bit down on her lower lip, fingers moving across her waist in little circles. 'Klaus...' if anything, her moan seemed to have given him even more motivation because his lips moved to her collarbone and all she could think was how perfectly they fit against each other. How bliss it was to be trapped with his body against hers, his lips on her, worshiping her body. 'What was that for?' she asked when he finally broke contact with her skin, forehead resting on hers. 'Thank you.' He breathed out, still flushed from their make out session.

She finally understood as she looked at his closed eyes, knowing it was about Kol. 'I'm a part of this family too, Klaus. And that means I have the same responsibilities as you do.'

'I'm glad the witches found you.' He whispered against her cheek and her eyes widen at it, 'or I would have never found you.' She smiled, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

The peaceful moment was interrupted when Marcel shouted from downstairs for them to come as it was time for them to leave for the damned cemetery. Everyone was ready to leave so Hayley just picked up a sleeping Hope, leaving with everyone while Klaus got Kol's ashes.

'She is still asleep?' Freya asked, as Hayley sat in Klaus' car. She was already in there with Arya and Davina who seemed quite unhappy to use anything that belonged to Klaus. Marcel, Elijah and Rebekah had already left to get things started in the cemetery. 'Yes. She is not usually very fussy but children...' she smiled at her. Hayley had taken quite a liking to the eldest Mikaelson though she was still on her guard.

The ride had been a quiet one, with the witches talking in whispers in the backseat as Hope was asleep.

All of them had hurried to the coffin of Kaleb beside his freshly dug up grave, as soon as Klaus stopped the car in front of the gate. Elijah and Marcel had set up the glasses, candles and the ingredients required for the spell.

'Hayley, is she asleep?' Rebekah asked.

'Yes. But don't worry. She will wake up soon.' As if on cue Hope whimpered, opening her eyes. Klaus took her from Hayley after giving Elijah his blood in a glass, gesturing Hayley to do the same.

When all the glasses had been done, Rebekah pricked Hope collecting her blood and she let out a sob at the sharp sting. 'Oh Darling, it will be over soon. Its all for your Uncle Kol.' She soothed Hope, Hope quietened down eventually.

'The moon will be at its apex in a minute. Let's start.' Arya said.

They all gathered around the three witches as they stood in a circle, hand in hand; the blood and ashes between them in front of the grave. The chanting began, ending with Freya slicing her own palm open over all the glasses and letting the blood fall over the them. Their chants pierced the calm night like a dagger until several things happened at once. The moon went behind some clouds plunging them in complete darkness as the five candles representing each alive Mikaelson flickered off and somebody gasped 'Mother do not-' the sentence cut off while Hope laughed recognizing the voice.

Needless to say each one of them was on their guard, a doubt in Elijah's mind for trusting Freya when the candles flickered back to life; casting an orange glow on everything. Nobody noticed anything out of place until Elijah picked out a new, faint heartbeat. In a flash, he was on Kol's body, head on his heart, smiling as he heard his heartbeat. He had fainted. Freya smiled at Elijah before saying, 'Take him home Elijah. He will be alright. Just exhausted. And no, no one is allowed to feed him blood. As a precaution. We don't know what will happen. We can, after some time so please, at least wait for a day.' Freya added as Klaus made a move, taking his wrists to his lips. Hayley chuckled while Hope made baby noises at Klaus.

Rebekah fell in step with Elijah as he picked up Kol, nodding at Davina and Arya 'Thank you. For all your help. We owe you so whenever and whatever you need, just ask.' He almost ran out before turning back to Freya, 'Oh and Sister, I would appreciate it very much if you came back home. The choice is yours of course. But know that you are always welcome.' Smiling he walked towards the car, Rebekah opening the door to settle Kol in the backseat.

Klaus looked positively self conscious as he took in his surrounding after Elijah left. Thinking he better get it over, he nodded to Davina and Arya, 'Witches. And Sister. What my brother said. Thank you.' Davina still looked as if she would kill him if given the chance and Arya looked bored. It was Freya's face that made him stop as realization dawned on both of them that it was the first time he had called her sister. Without contempt. Hell, it was the first time he had _ever_ called her sister.

Even Hayley looked at him in surprise as he continued, 'Would you like to come with us? We have plenty of space in my car.'

'Yes. I'd like that. And I need to see to Kol.' She smiled at Klaus then turned to Arya as she said 'I'll stay here for a little bit with Davina and then leave for the airport. Goodbye. Tell me when he is fine.'

'I will. Thank you for your help. Both of you.' She said to them and walked towards Klaus' car settling in the backseat.

'You have accepted her! That's nice.' Hayley said shifting Hope on her hip.

'Don't rub it in, love. She is family after-all. I knew I had to do it one day or the other. So why not today? She can help us.' He smirked sliding in the vehicle making Hayley do the same.

* * *

The drive to the compound had been a quiet one with Freya and Hope falling asleep. By the sounds coming from the compound, he gathered that Kol was awake. Hayley let out a little laugh as Rebekah said 'You come back from the dead and your first word is 'Mother'? Really Kol? Not even Bekah?'

'Where is Nik? Hayley and Hope?' Kol asked, panic on his face.

'Right here.' Klaus said, entering the room, Freya and Hayley in tow.

'Really Kol? You come back from the dead and all you can think of is Nik?' Rebekah said again.

'I want a sandwich. Being dead can make you hungry.' Kol said, totally ignoring Rebekah again as she said 'KOL! You come back from the dead and all you say is ask for a bloody sandwich!' Elijah said 'I'll get it.' And left the room.

Kol grinned at Nik before asking 'So what am I wearing to the wedding?'

'KOL! You come back from the dead and all you... I will kill you myself, you bloody little...' she didn't complete the sentence as she realized what Kol had said.

'Wedding? What wedding? Whose wedding? What is he talking about? Elijah? Nik?' Rebekah said all in a single breath.

'Oh do stop talking, Bekah. You sound like a broken record. You didn't tell them yet, Nik?' Kol laughed. 'tell us what?'

'We are getting married. And by we, I mean me and Hayley.' Klaus said.

Rebekah's scream was so loud that Klaus was sure he wouldn't be able to hear properly for a week. In a moment she was hugging Hayley while Freya and Klaus stood there awkwardly.

'Is it true?' Elijah asked handing Kol his sandwich. Klaus nodded.

'We will have the grandest wedding EVER. I mean you and Nik. What will be the theme? What will you wear? And Hope? Oh bloody hell! There is so much planning to be done.' She chattered excitedly.

'Don't scare them, Bekah.' Kol said lazily, sipping juice.

'And you. You little, itsy bitsy, witchy, handsome bastard.' She said kissing his head as Freya asked 'How are you, Kol?'

'I came back from the dead. How do you think I feel, Sister?' he smirked at her, 'I feel bloody awesome.'

'OK. Freya. He is fine. Now come with me. We have a wedding to plan.' An excited Rebekah dragged Freya out of the room with Elijah trailing after them.

'I'm fine Nik. Really I am. I just need some rest. Also, Hope is asleep. So get out.' Kol said, answering Klaus' unasked question. Hayley turned to leave faintly hearing Kol say 'Thank you' to Klaus.

She was setting Hope in her crib when his arms slid around her waist, lips on her neck. 'You did good today, and all by yourself. I'm proud.' She said. Klaus hummed turning her around and placing his lips firmly over hers.

'You know she will plan the wedding. You won't be able to stop her.' He whispered, backtracking her to the bed.

'I know.'

'And you are okay with it?' his lips now on her throat.

'It's not like I'm getting married every day! So why not? Hope is asleep and it's late! So we should too' she said breathless as his lips played havoc on her skin.

'hmm... Now I hate to admit this but even I am tired.' Klaus said, letting her go before adjusting the duvet as they both lay down on the bed.

* * *

 **A/N: Do post reviews if you liked it. I'll tell you if I decide to post another chapter! Once again thank you to everyone who reviewed.**


End file.
